


The Shadow Of the Past

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo has to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow Of the Past

Sam glanced into the study. Frodo was working hard again, his pen scritching on the paper. The sound was regular, soothing, not intermittant like the day before. He knew something was weighing on his master's mind, and he would eventually open his heart.

Elanor shifted in Sam's arms, and he patted her back absently. Frodo heard the slight movement, and turned.

"Sam," he smiled, his eyes lighting up when he saw the baby in his arms. He held his own out, and Sam placed the girl in them with such devotion Frodo was touched to his core.

It was time.


End file.
